Greeny Phatom: The Movie 2
}} Greeny Phatom The Movie 2 is a 2013 American 3D traditional animated comedy film based on the animated television series Greeny Phatom created by Robert Stainton. The film is a sequel to the 2002 animated film Greeny Phatom The Movie. It was directed by Terry Ward, one of the writers of the first film, and written by Stainton and Gabriel Garcia. The movie stars the regular television cast (Robert Stainton, Billy Crystal, Jason Lee, Emma Stone, Geo G., Tony Daniels, Tom Kenny and Martin Sherman), who are returning to reprise their respective roles from the series and the previous film, with guest appearances by Sachi Matsumoto as Toon Link and Drew Adkins as Arthur Read. The film is produced by 20th Century Fox Animation and Sony Wonder and distributed by 20th Century Fox. The film was released in 3D on August 23, 2013 to generally positive reviews, and proved to be a box office success, earning more than $268 million on a budget of $325 million. It is rated PG for "rude humor and some mild action." Plot Dr. Beanson is playing The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker on the GameCube. Dr. PBS and Dr. Mother are watching Dr. Beanson play as he tries to kill the enemies. While Little Guy is looking over for his toys (from the first film), Dr. Beanson calls out for him, but he hits his head and falls over. Dr. Beanson gets Little Guy back up on his feet and he talks about looking for his toys. Then Dr. comes around to see The Wind Waker. Then Little Guy gets angry about the video game, then Dr. gets off of it. Later, the TV gets shaky while Little Guy's pets get scared. The TV then gets glitchy and crashes. Toon Link came out of the TV to look around. Then Toon Link meets Little Guy's pets. The next day, Little Guy and his friends come back to see that the TV is broken, so Little Guy asks about the video game. More plot coming soon! Cast *Robert Stainton as Little Guy and Santed Sailor *Sachi Matsumoto as Toon Link *James Clayton and Owen Wilson as Little Guy 2 *Geo G. as Geo Guy *Jason Lee as Dr. Beanson *Tom Kenny as Green Bob and Lucas Guy *Billy Crystal as Doctor *Tony Daniels as Little Guy 3 *Martin Sherman as Green Bob 2 *Drew Adkins as Arthur Read *Add more to this. Production After the release of Greeny Phatom The Movie in 2002, Robert Stainton confirmed that they might work on a sequel idea. In late 2009, The New York Times reported that the Greeny Phatom team are developing a sequel to Greeny Phatom The Movie. In 2011, it was first announced under the title of "Untitled Greeny Phatom film". Other titles that had been considered include, among others Greeny Phatom: The Second Film, Greeny Phatom The Movie: The Sequel and Greeny Phatom The Movie 2: Little Guy and The Mystery to New York (before getting split apart). Release Originally, the film was set to be released on November 9, 2012, but was pushed back to July 6, 2013 to avoid competition with Lincoln, but was later changed to July 18, 2013. In December 2012, it is finally set for a release on August 23, 2013, with Little Guy and The Mystery to New York, another Greeny Phatom movie from 2013, taking its place. Gabriel Garcia confirmed in July 2012 that since he is a fan of South Park, he wanted to put the short "The Fatrix Reload" (Parody of The Matrix Reload), before the film would start, only to have it shelved with the DVD. Home media Greeny Phatom The Movie 2 was released on DVD, Blu-ray, and Blu-Ray 3D on January 14, 2014. Sequel Coming soon! |} Category:Movies Greeny Phatom: The Sequel Movie